Strange Happenings
by DovenGrenade
Summary: What happens when a country girl gets darted and sent into a cell with her faveorite cartoon character EVER? Read to find out. Story's better than summary, trust me. R&R PLEASE! Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**FYI, this was written on a piece of notebook paper and stuffed into my matress for a week before my piece of shit computer came back and wasn't so shitty so I could type it, as is the first part of chapter 1, so please have some paitience with the grammar and spelling issues, it wasn't pretty during the first draft and I'm probably gonna redo it like three times before I'm done.**

The lion's eyes narrowed hugrily as he pressed forward, and I knew that this would be where I would die, made into penguin-flavored Meow Mix. I was squashed as far into the corner as I could get, and as I was weaponless, I knew I wouldn't be getting out of here alive unless a) someone rescues me, or b) I somehow manage to talk my way out. So rather than wait on my knight in shining armor, whom I'm not entirely comvinced is still alive, I opeed my mou- erm, beak, and started talking.

"You know, you don't have to do this. It's only been a few days since you've eaten, same as me, but you don't see me going all cannibal on our ass, do ya?" It wouldn't be proper cannibalism, since we weren't the same species, but we had gotten quite close during our stay in the Iron-bar Inn.

"Shut up, meat. Now stay still so I can fillet you." He unsheathed his claws, and I gulped. I was fully ready to pee myself just then, but it was even worse when he made his was over to me, taking his time, then slowly, deliberately, raked a single claw down the left side of my face. I screamed, and watched, through my agony, as the door coming into our cell flew open, and a black and white streak flew in, seemingly defying the laws of physics, and three more streaks of the same colors came up to me. _Wait, streaks?_ Oh nice, my visioins blurry. I can't see them. Well isn't that great?

My screams quieted as everything started going dark around the edges, just as I felt myself and the 'streaks' go back to our normal, demonic selves. Then everything went black, and I sank into my own warm, dark unconciousness.


	2. Reverse Hell Cell

**Like I said before, revisation will be in order, probably in a few weeks when I read back through this and find about a million mistakes, so bear with me and try to get the gist of the story while it's still horrible, please?**

Boredom makes me do stupid things, things like chugging Monsters until I puke, or sitting on my trampoline at 4 in the morning, screaming out every Spongebob song I know and making up new, rude lyrics when I only know the tune, just to irritate my neighbors. Today's boredom adventure: Go walking around the 'dark' part of my neighborhood at midnight just to see how many times I can get jumped. Don't worry, I'm not self destructive, I've always got a knife or two on me, but it's more entertaining than sitting at home watching reruns of shows I don't even like, sometimes catching a rare midnight showing of my favorite show EVER, The Penguins of Madagascar.

As I headed out the door, fingering the handle of my favorite knife, I thought I saw something weird in the bushes of my front yard, and just as I got to the wall of hedges, I felt a dart prick my jugular vein, and I was out like a light.

xoOox

I woke up on a cot in the corner of what looked ike a small holding cell. My first thought was that I had somehow gotten arrested, but I felt around in the pockets of my leather jacket, and found that I was still armed. Whoever threw me in here was either new to this whole kidnapping thing, or they were hoping I'd kill somebody. I looked around the cell, though there really wasn't much to look at.

There was a metal toilet in the corner opposite me, a small, barred window near it, and, surprisingly, another cot against the same wall as mine. I sat up a little bit, and found a camoflauge jacket laid across me. I looked closer at the guy in the other cot. He was probably in his early twenties, with dark black hair, pale skin, and had a black shirt and camo pants on. He had a large tribal tattoo on his left arm. The thing that really surprised me was that the jacket laid across me and his pants matched, and I was touched that a complete stranger would think to do something like that, especially when it was colder than a flying fuck in the cell we were in. I made a mental note to thank him later, as soon as he woke up. I laid back down, suddenly exausted. I curled up under the jacket, inhaling the scent coming off of it deeply, and fell immediately into a dreamless sleep.

xoOox

I woke up to the sound of metal hitting metal, and I leaped out of bed, sending the jacket flying, and in the same move had my knife out. I hadn't realized in my startle that it could only be the sound of much needed food arriving. It had come through a flap in the almost non-existant door in the wall. There were eggs, bacon, toast, half an orange, and some cereal and milk. Whoever was keeping us was at least keeping us well fed. The guy (who I still didn't know what to call) was rousing from his sleep. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, and I hoped that he had been up since then. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and held his head, groaning, and stood. I finally saw his face, but I still didn't know who he really was. He had a flat buzzcut, a strong jaw, and sapphire blue eyes. He honestly wasn't bad looking, though I didn't think any further than that. The last time I had, it hadn't ended well. He was very muscular, and tall, though it was easy for me to think of anyone as tall, as I was barely more than five feet tall. I thought he was probably an army guy, what with the camo and the buzzcut. He threw me a glance, then headed over to the trays to grab the orange and toast. I watched as he looked disgustedly at the eggs, almost as if he really wanted to kill whoever made them, but then again, he could just really not like the whole idea of eggs. I didn't like them either, since some poor chicken's kid was just cracked open and cooked. I got up and grabbed the cereal and milk, and sat down on the floor by my temporary bed.

We ate in silence, that kind where you want to say something really bad but don't know what to say. I was the first to break such a silence.

"If we're going to be staying here for any length of time, we should probably know what to call each other. I'm Emma," I stated unabashedly. Being all shy and cutesy-poo wasn't really my thing.

"Classified." Figures, I'd get the only cellmate who DIDN'T want to talk. I thought that I may recognize his voice, though I couldn't be sure. I was notorious for making something out of nothing.

"Well, Classified, I'll tell you what, you stay on your turf, I stay on mine, minimal interaction, since apparently you aren't exactly a social butterfly either. You should feel special, this is the most I've talked in a long time." He cracked a smile at that, but it was true, I never was a very vocal person. Plenty of people thought I was dumb or something because of that fact, but I guess I just like listening. I smiled back, just enough to be polite, then went back to what I guess was breakfast. I just hope they aren't fattening us up only to roll us in breadcrumbs and bake us 'til we're golden brown.

xoOox

It turns out, we were on a boat. I could only guess where they were taking us, or who 'they' were, but we were definately on a boat. I was currently looking out the tiny window, watching as it turned from open ocean to iceburg-land. Wherever we were going, it was COLD AS SHIT. No joke, it felt like it was below freezing in there. I still had 'Classified' 's jacket, but had full intentions to give it back if it got any colder. I walked back to sit on my cot, and noticed that he watched every move I made, like I was going to jump out and stab him or something. Not like I wasn't capable, I just didn't think i could... do it. I had any times before, and I defiantely could again, just not to him. Maybe it was because he had been kind enough to give up his jacket for a complete stranger, or maybe it was this weird attraction I felt for him. I got back up and tried to hand him back his jacket.

"That's alright, just keep it. I'm used to the cold." Looking as if he'd said too much, he settled back onto his little bed. I decided now would be a great time to start drawing.I was a bit OCD when it came to drawing, and felt as if I couldn't leave my house without a pad of paper, a pencil, and a good eraser. I settled down onto the floor, my back resting on the wall, and let my pencil glide across the paper, letting my mind wander. Maybe this was the reason I was so pulled to drawing, this "coma" I fall into when I draw, not truly thinking of anything but the smooth strokes of the pencil.

I was soon done with my first drawing. I looked at my work, and touched up on some of the shading on the perfect glacier. I smudged some of the lead around to capture the way the sun glared off of the huge hunk of ice, then turned to a clean page and started again. In the end I came out with three icebergs, an elephant, two of my horses, a full anime cartoon, and one, inexplicably, of Clasified. It really was starting to get under my skin that I had to refer to him as that, even in my own mind, when I was possibly going to Hellfuck, Alaska with him, against my will or not. I glanced at him curiously, and was startled to find his eyes on me. I blushed and looked away. Wait, what the fuck? Did I just _blush?_ Well hell, I didn't think that was even possible!

I was shocked out of my self-wondering when I felt the ship lurch to a stop.

"Jeez, since when does this expedition include a stop in Buttfuck, Egypt?" He sniggered at my snark to open air. He hasn't even heard some of my sicker jokes yet. The unsurprised look in his eyes wasn't encouraging, though. This may have been what happened when I was tossed aboard. I heard a screech of metal on metal from somewhere to the left, then the minute squeaking of springs, and another screech. I didn't even want to know who was just brought into this reverse hell.

"Still aren't gonna tell me your real name, eh?" He gave me a look that told me that no, he wasn't. "What, do you think that by telling me your name you'll be letting out some big secret? Cuz trust me, I can keep one, if it is." He sighed, and shook his head.

"No, it isn't a secret. I just don't want you to know which unit I'm from..." Uhhh, a'do whut?

"Unit?" I asked, completely confused now.

"You know, which team I'm from, or which I lead," he added, but I still let my cornfuzzled face show.

"I honestly have no freaking clue what you're talking about." A new comprehension arose on his face, and also a look of releif.

"So you don't know about any of that? Well, that's different. So where are you from then? Antarctica, the Arctic, maybe Africa?" By the end, he sounded almost like he was talking to himself, but he soon brought his attention back to me. I, on the other hand, was still oblivious. Do I look like I'm from Antarctica? Hmmm, maybe I do need a good tan, but am I really that pasty? He took my silence as an invitation to keep speaking. "Which species are you, then? Emporer, Macaroni, Adele-" I cut him off.

"I'm human. I'm starting to pick up on the fact that you aren't, or weren't...?" He looked temporarily startled, as if this were the first time he'd ever met a human.

"I was a penguin until three days ago, when someone took me away from my team. We were on a mission to rescue a friend of ours from some sewer rats, when I was darted and dragged off to this cell." My eyes widened. He couldn't be, could he...?

"You still didn't give me your name."

"Skipper."

Oh, shit.


	3. Sleep

**Wow, I really let this one go, huh? Nurrrghhh. I hate to do this to people that actually read my stories, so sorry about that, I just can't seem to get my bearings in any of my stories anymore. IDK, just read, review, and love! :]**

Well damn. I'm stuck in a cell with my favorite cartoon character, whom I am pretty sure I've got a MAJOR fangirl crush on. What would you do?

I pretty much stayed in my little corner all day, drawing obsessively, only pausing to sharpen my pencil every once in a while. I considered every possibility of escape, from picking the locks to grabbing whoever-the-fuck it was that brings us our food. None of these seemed very likely, since there were more than likely armed guards all over the ship, none of which would be willing to help us.

So we waited. Every day they would send us food and water, just enough to keep us from starving. I noticed that Skipper seemed to be getting antsy. I don't blame him. There was nothing to do other than sit around, pace, look out the window, or sleep. I soon ran out of paper to draw on, so I was starting to twitch and sometimes spazz out, rocking in the corner for hours. I almost felt like this was all my fault, that no one would have been captured if I had just stayed in my house like a normal person, but I knew that I wasn't thinking clearly.

On the third day of our imprisionment, _he_ visited us.

"So our prisioners haven't killed each other yet? How... Disappointing." I heard a high pitched voice say from the other side of the door. Skipper stiffened.

"Blowhole! I should have known that this was your work. What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, silly pen-guew-in, I think you know what I want. I want you, your team, and everyone involved _dead_. Gone. " I decided to speak up.

"If you only care about people who're involved, then why am I here? I don't even know these guys." He cackled disturbingly, and I was suddenly afraid to know the answer to my own question.

"You'll play a bigger part in this than you know. But until my grand scheme plays itself out, I think we'll just cool it off in there for you two, it seems to be too hot." He laughed again, and we watched as his shadow disappeared from beneath the door.

"He doesn't mean-" With a large screech, a vent in the wall opened up, flooding the cell with even colder temperatures. "Great.

**o0o**

I wrapped Skipper's jacket tighter around my body, wishing I had another to give him. Though he didn't seem fazed by the cold, I was freezing, only having been this cold once when I decided to stay with my uncle in Alaska for a year. "H-h-h-how the f-f-fuck can y-you n-n-not be f-f-freezing?" I exclaimed through chattering teeth. "I w-w-wouldn't think any l-less of you i-if you said you wer-re." He just smirked, and my heart fluttered. I didn't have to hide my blush, as I was already flushed from the cold.

"I used to be a penguin, remember? We never really lose the spirit, or the inability to feel cold." I nodded knowingly.

"W-w-well th-then, Mr. P-penguin, enl-lighten m-me as to h-how to be 'n-not c-c-cold' in this sort of w-w-weather." He squirmed for a moment, and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, when I was just a chick, I used to have to spoon off of one of my parent's warmth every once in a while just to stay alive..." I frowned. This was probably about to get real awkward, real fast.

"P-p-pretty s-sure I need that..." At that very moment I wasn't sure if I was stuttering from the cold or from embarassment. I crawled along the floor, then clambered awkwardly up onto his cot. I pressed my shuddering body in next to his, enjoying the immediate relief and warmth. He chuckled, feeling my shiivering body press closer to him seemingly on its own. I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying myself a little bit, one of my few dreams lately was coming true, to be here with him, not just across the room from him. I sighed contentedly, and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**Xo0oX**

"Has my plan worked?" Blowhole asked a figure standing in the shadows of his private room.

"Yessss, Master," replied a hissing, menacing voice from the darkest corner.

"Excellent." He laughed, throwing back his head and narrowly avoided falling backwards from his Segway (R). "Let's just see where this heads."


	4. SHORT AS F

**My muse has officially left on an extended vacation, and I have no idea when it's going to be back. So my writing is probably going to suck more than usual because of that, and the fact that I've been going out to my horses to train them every day hasn't exactly been helping. Oh well. Oh and BTW the first part of this chapter is in 3rd person POV I thought I might just mention that to avoid confusion. P.S.: TOTAL RIGHTS TO THE IDEAS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE FROM STARBOMB, SHE REALLY HELPED ME OUT WITH A VERY...ERM... HELPFUL(?) P.M. I THANK YOU GREATLY! 8D**

Skipper woke to a strange noise, one that hadn't happened at all in their dismal stay on whatever boat they were on. It sounded like a whimpering, whining sort of noise. He also noticed that the warm feeling of Emma being in his arms was gone. He almost missed it, but before he could 'snap himself out of it', the noise happened again. It seemed to be coming from the corner. He looked over and found Emma in the fetal position, rocking back and forth with tears running down her face. _Blowhole! What have you done now?_ He walked over to her and squatted down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong soldier?" he asked. She stopped briefly when he put his hand on her shoulder, then picked up the pace. She still stuttered from the cold, which had actually gotten worse over the night. Neither one of them noticed.

"I-i-i c-can't do it-t. I c-can't st-stay in this-s s-s-small of a sp-space without f-f-freaking out. S-s-or-" he cut her off by holding up a hand.

"Don't say that you're sorry. We all have problems like this at some point or another, don't feel bad," he said soothingly. That apparently didn't help as much as they both had hoped, as she kept rocking back and forth, hands drawing her knees up to her chest and whimpering pitifully. He sighed, then sat down and moved closer, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders. She stopped rocking, though she still shivered, her skin cold and clammy. She turned wide, glazed eyes to his, breathing erratically.

"T-thanks," she stuttered out. Was that a tinge of pink on her cheeks? A cold wind whistled through the bars on the window, making her shiver again, and erasing any and all color from her face. He would just have to wonder about that later then.

**Skipper POV:**

She soon relaxed slightly, scooting herself closer to me. I couldn't tell if it was because of cold or companionship, but it seemed to me like she was enjoying the decreased distance between the two. Her breathing was starting to slow, and he looked down at her, alarmed, only to find that her eyelids were starting to close, though she whimpered occasionally, just a small sound that came out with her breath. He sighed. They could either sit on the floor and risk hypothermia, or he could carry her over to their now-shared cot and risk waking her from her slumber. He decided that the latter would be the best option, so he gently picked her up, trying not to jostle her too terribly much, and walked over to the little bed. He sat down with her still in his arms, and carefully swung his legs up over the edge and laying her down with her head on his chest. He couldn't deny, she was a very pretty girl, for a mammal anyway.

He could swear that his heart nearly beat out of his chest when she snuggled closer to him, her tiny (to him anyway) hand on his chest. He sighed, finally accepting facts. He was falling for a human.

Xo0oX

_He's so nice_, my frozen brain tried to think. I truly did appreciate that he helped me out with my little problem. I normally don't really have that much of a problem with small spaces, mostly because I'm only in them for 2 hours, tops. I've never really liked them anyway, but now I'm starting to think that it was just a tiny bit worth it. I'm not yet entirely asleep, so I snuggled closer to him and put a hand on his chest. I felt his frantic heartbeat pick up even faster, and fought off an exhausted smile, then finally fell asleep.

XoX

Unbeknownst to the two, there were tiny little cameras all around the cell, watching their every move. There was 24/7 lobster surveillance, along with feedback, recording, audio, etc., everything that anyone would need to constantly spy on someone else. Blowhole was currently watching an entertaining little moment, one of those sappy, TV drama moments go on between his arch enemy and a girl he knew would steal his heart. Out of the darkness came a hissing chuckle and two startling red eyes.

"Begin the heartbreak, minion." A rattling noise, much like a pill bottle being shaken, came from the shadowy creature, and a yellowish, pointed-tooth smile joined the eyes.


End file.
